emerald_highfandomcom-20200215-history
What friend's say
REVIEWS 2014 By karistal.deviantart.com ' Alright I'm about to tell you about how much I love Emerald High and the beautiful and amazing creator of it, Amy. Grab some popcorn and take a seat because all my love is going in this post. Emerald High is a brilliantly thought out and lovely project. I stumbled upon it a few years ago and I was totally in love with the concept. It has a bit of everything you can want from a High School project. It covers pretty much every possible topic that teenagers face. From the fun times to the real times. The one thing I love about it is that for a High School story, the main objective isn't about finding the most popular person and making out with them. It's not about Football star Larry wanting to court the quiet plain Jane. IT is NOT what you expect in a normal High School drama. The main character is a black young man! Which is SUPER RARE since most black men are written off as sidekicks or the aggressive thugs. Sammi is very studious and tries to be nice to others even if they annoy the crap out of him. He has dreams and fears and hopes and weaknesses. He has issues and problems just like any other teenager. He isn't liked by everyone and he isn't the 'dream guy'. He is just trying to get by and crap that's as real as it gets!! The diversity of the cast is astounding! There are so many different personalities and people and they are all special and unique in their own ways. Even down to design, there is just so much ethnicity and body types and color schemes and they all look so pleasing to the eye. The personalities aren't all standard either. Even the 'nice' people can be snarky and mean and the 'mean' people can have emotions and be nice. It's very realistic because that's how people are. Her characters aren't just black and white or easy to figure out. They make us want to know more about them and their lives and I can guarantee you that Amy has an amazing story for every character she has. Her art is unique and VERY eye catching. I adored her style when I first came across it and I knew I had to watch her and follow EH and such. Her art only gets better and better and it's never bland. There is always a reason or story behind it and I just LOVE that like yes. And then there is her WRITING. She doesn't post enough of her writing on DA, but even the ones she has in her gallery are very very powerful! EH's genre is for the most part comedy according to Amy, but it is a bit of everything. She writes drama so GOOOOOOOOD! LIKE UGH AMY. When she writes from her characters point of view it is just powerful as and it draws you in and so you feels the passion Amy has for the characters and their lives. She puts thought and emotion into her writing and art. Even with her scripts they're gold. They are descriptive and not just bland banter. There's much more I could say but god, i'm making a novel now XD Another important part about Emerald High is Amy. Amy is involved with the community when she can and she openly appreciates when people comment and favorite and draw for her. She is friendly and kind toward others. She isn't just one of those DA artists who think themselves too highly to comment or check out your work. I think that is a very important thing to point out here because I am sure you ALL KNOW AMY she is the founder of this club. She is nothing but nice to us and that is a reason why EH is so good. We know Amy is doing what she loves and is passionate about and that shows in all her work and her comments and everything. There's so much more I can say, but meh. CHECK OUT EMERALD HIGH OR ELSE I WILL CLIMB IN YO WINDOWS :D '''By ladyloriel.deviantart.com ' Since this is one of few projects I followed for a few years I would say I'm comfortable to actually say something here. This is a wonderful story filled with a lot of three dimensional characters. It never feels dull and among a lot of High School stories I would say this one stands out thanks to the character feeling very realistic, as well as the story doesn't follow the standard formula you tend to come across with most High School series you see in media these days, so with that it does give a very refreshing feeling. Her writing is wonderful, be it in first person P.O.V or in her script format, I can say it's a great read with lots of emotion to it and great description so you never feel confused about the setting, or what is going on. I will also say that her art is improving greatly with each new piece she makes that usually have shorter stories attached and/or generally just say a lot about her characters in general. So if you like High School/Slice of Life projects with a focus on humour but still bring up serious issues/problems people face in High School and/or life. I will recommend this for you. 'By skellez.deviantart.com ' Oh my god yes! <3 one of my all time fave indie series!! I have been following Amy for the past few years and it's been wonderful to see this series grow, along with her art work in general, I love her style too! it's so unique and adorable and hella fitting for this series too! I just totally adore EH and it's colourful cast so much! <3 They're all so diverse and feel so real and relatable! Amy really has taken the time and care to flesh each and every one of them out, they all have their stories to tell and dreams to follow! There's none of those one-dimensional high school stereotypes! They're written as ''human beings, ''they're all unique in their own way, both by their appearance and the way they're written! This series truly depicts the essence of life as a teenager, with the topics it deals with and the struggles they face. None of them are 'perfect' they all make mistakes and have their problems and flaws. Even the bullies of the series are written as people, they're not just there to serve as a 'conflict' for the main character(s) nor are they 'evil' just for the sake of being 'evil' they too have their redeeming qualities and motives behind the things they do and say, that's not to say that those actions are justified however! Her main characters aren't perfect saints either though! Which I find to be a totally honest and realistic portrayal! People are complex, no one is just one trait. You can really feel the passion she has put into this project! and it really sucks you in! It's one of the best 'slice of life' series (let alone based around teenagers) that I have come across! the dialogue is entertaining with never a dull moment! It balances it's various genres well, giving you the right amount at the right times, it has it's serious moments and also it's funny moments, life isn't just serious nor is it just endless jokes either. Oh man I don't have a favourite character of this series, I have MANY. I just can't choose one! They're all so compelling! I would totally recommend this series, it's really well done and well thought out! <3 :D '''By kd8lmno.deviantart.com I have been following Amy for years. She is a great friend, very supportive, and I also watched how much her art and writing has progressed over the years. Her characters have become more fleshed out, diverse, and they each have their own unique physical and personality traits. I absolutely adore all of them! Most series involving teenagers are not well done, because this is how cooperate executives think this is how teenagers act, thus they have these stereotypes and flat idealistic characters. The reason (well, one of the reasons) I love Emerald High is because it avoids this, and portrays teenagers as they are. Teenagers are screwed up; they have issues, inner-demons, and many problems. Then again, this is true of everyone; it's not exclusive to teenagers. It's just that... high school is Hell. I know for the short time I was in high school, I hated it. Anyway, every character in Emerald High has a myriad of flaws and personal problems; you can identify and empathize with these characters. It's as if to say you've been there yourself or had a problem similar to theirs. Another thing I love about this series is how Amy portrays some of the antagonists sympathetically. Not every antagonist is out to do harm for the sake of it. There was a set of stories called Posirazzi. In this story arc, Atelle runs a gossip magazine and in it she puts Krissie down to the point of causing her to cry. Now I'm not excusing what Atelle did; it was horrible and rotten, but the story eventually delves into that she has self-esteem issues and being mean and nasty is her way of dealing with her anger and frustration. I noticed this with the article Krissie wrote about her. As I wrote, some of the antagonists are portrayed sympathetically, and maybe there lies a reason for why they do harmful, hurtful things to others. It doesn't excuse their actions, but it explains them. It doesn't end there. There are peeks into the lives of the main six, how they spend their weekends or holidays, and it shows that not everyone lives a picture perfect life. As I wrote, every character has their own personal problems and habits. There are also stories about the different relationships, friendships, and how everyone deals with their personal problems in their own little way. I also love her sense of humour. xD I find myself grinning at some the one-liners and exchanges that the characters have. In my books, Jess and Jason are easily the funniest in Emerald High. In conclusion, I would recommend this series, and if it's a book or animated series, I'd definitely be a loyal, avid watcher/reader. I cannot wait to see more EH art or writing! :D SUPPORTIVE COMMENTS "How do i become a cartoon character so I can MARRY HER UUUUUUUUUNG. I just love her design so much. It's not often you see such a masculine inspired character around that wears boots and is shaved like this. It's honestly refreshing and bold and that's just WHY I LOVE YOU AND THIS PROJECT SO MUCH! You show all different kinds of people, especially when it comes to your females. Everyone demands females have hair, be thin and wear girly clothes and make up blah blah blah. You get what im saying here. I just wanna tell you how much I appreciate you making these characters the way you do because shit you inspire me a whole lot CASE IT AINT OBVIOUS ENOUGH But yes Amy keep on doing yo thaaaaaang~" - karistal.deviantart.com "I say this truthfully and honestly, I hate real life cartoons, especially school ones, but I LOVE EH, totally not even just saying it, the characters are so well developed and the way they interact with each other is much more interesting than the usual 'jock and cheerleader' thing you see on TV or in other people's stories. You did something I never could, you created a unique story with no fantasy elements, that's why I love your work ;3; plus your style is super unique too, never seen any other style like it, it stands out from all the rest" - speedeh.deviantart.com "Well, I saw one day a peculiar pic with a singular style in DA and I liked it. Later I checked the author's profile and I liked it even more. Then I +watched her. Are you saying I like crappy art? Cause that's a lie! >:D I always hated that you erased the pages you had of old EH... Why? If I know, if you want to do something there's only one thing you can do: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! Don't wait til the moment you think it's perfect. My comics aren't perfect, I know! But you say one day I can inspire you somehow, and that's all that matters" - gual-kun.deviantart.com "Ff- reading about EH is never waste of time! 8'D Never! <3 I seriously love it like I would love my favorite TV-shows. xD I've never, ever drawn as big of an fanart/gift of anything else as I just did of it. ;w; There is just something really captivating and interesting about EH... plus a bunch of amazing, fun and relatable characters! :'D" - floetepus.deviantart.com Category:Fanz